warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sentinels/@comment-186.136.108.121-20140203201112/@comment-24370326-20140204162245
Ok, I dug a little deeper into this and made the following conclusions: Sentinel Stats are almost identical, but Shade has more health and less shields. Djinn has typical stats, but apparently comes with an additional ,--' slot. The attack precepts operate nearly identially. Shade's revenge is the exception, as it only attacks if you are attacked. otherwise, the only difference between attack precepts is the range. Carrier has the lowest range (5.8-10.0m) and this is because the sweeper weapon is a shotgun (more on that shortly). Swift Deth for the Deth Cube, Revenge for the Shade and Warrior for Wyrm are identical in cost and range (17.5-30m and 0-5 energy). Djinn has the advantage of longest range (35-60m). As far as their weapons go, the Deth Machine rifle has great slash damage and fire rate, but wind up speed is an issue. With the right mods, it is not to be trifled with and I could totally see this being handy with the long range of the Djinn's Thumper precept. The Burst laser accepts sidearm mods and has better puncture than the Laser rifle, but has a lower fire rate. Djinn's Stinger basically fires darts with toxin damage, but they are projectiles, so you might have accuracy issues at longer ranges and won't do much good on foes resistant to toxin. I think the distinct advantage should go to the Carrier's sweeper shotgun. Because other sentinels' attack precepts will fire this weapon from longer distances, it would make sense to assume it will be less efficient, but shotguns I've used in this game seem to still be pretty effective at longer ranges, depending on damage drop off (which I've seen no stats on this for). In addition to mainly impact, it still does at least some puncture and slash damage, making it a bit more well-rounded and "mod-able" to suit your needs. The sweeper also has 6 pellets, so multi-shot would be a wise mod to equip. Although the sweeper only has a 2 round clip, this can be upgraded to at least 3 and I hear it does not reload if it can dispatch an enemy before the clip is dry, targeting the next enemy and firing immediately. Might need some confirmation on that and if this is true, it would make this extremely efficient at clearing swarms. Apparently, this biggest drawback this weapon has, is stealing your kills. Sounds like a good problem to have. The question is which sentinel to equip it on. I am fairly suspicous that the sentinel weapon stats currently on these pages are dated or flawed. Other than the sweeper, they are all apparently 100 accuracy, which isn't likely. It was also my understanding that they do not proc or crit, yet some of them have stats. Apparently, a recent update (perhaps not yet on Ps4) actually factors in reload and crit/proc mods. Who knows. The only remaining differentiation to consider is the other unique abilities for each sentinel, such as Ghost, vaporize, fatal attraction, etc. I haven't seen anything regarding how the sentinel's power (with is apparently 100 for all 5) factor in and if upgrading these mods will effect how much power they use or reducing cooldown (cooldown reduction would be a very nice sentinel mod to have). Hopefully, somebody will edit these pages with a more intuitive layout and updated info to allow for a more in-depth comparison amongst the sentinels and their respective abilities/weapons, without having to scour and switch back and forth between pages. Hope this helps!